Fruitcake
by crimsonnette
Summary: Ed/Win Winry misses Ed more than ever on New Years Eve. He hasn't broken a promise yet...will he show? Oneshot


**I'm on a roll tonight! Here's another one coming at you, but this time a one shot. **

**Is it cheesy? Yes.**

**Is it fluffy? Yes.**

**Do I love it anyway? Of course!**

**BTW, Ed and Winry are sixteenish, Al's still in the armor, blah blah blah. And I know Christmas isn't in FMA and all but just be creative m'kay? Thanks!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_I yelled at the ticket master. "I have to get there tonight. I don't care if it IS New Year's eve. I need to go home. I need to be with Winry…"_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Winry sighed as another match fizzled out; this failing attempt at lighting candles was really starting to bug her. With unfocused eyes, she drifted towards the window—the fairy tale scenery blanketed with snow and a clear starry night was enough to make anyone smile. But this year Winry Rockbell couldn't jump into the joyful New Years spirit, and it was all because of him.

Edward.

She sighed again and let her forehead rest on the windowsill.

"What do you think you're doing? Do you want to set the whole house on fire?" Pinako screeched. Winry straightened quickly and turned towards her grandmother.

"Sorry, Granny…I was just, thinking." Winry said in a hushed, serious voice.

Pinako's eyes softened at the look on her granddaughter's face.

"I'm sure they tried their best to come, but Ed and Al are busy with the military. Something must have come up…"

Winry looked back toward the window.

"But they promised." she whispered. "He promised he'd be here for New Year's…"

"Hey, cheer up, Win. The party's starting soon, that'll be fun, right? Plus, the Rotson's boy has his eye on you, I heard!" Pinako said in an attempt to cheer her up.

It was true—as custom in Resembool, families took turns each year hosting the town New Years Eve party, and this year was the Rockbell's turn. It might have been bearable if the Elric's were there too, but that was out of the question now.

"Great," Winry thought to herself. "Five hours of fake smiling and pretending to be happy, while deep down I'm worrying about Ed and wishing he were here….not to mention avoiding Samuel Rotson all night…"

Samuel Rotson was Winry's new neighbor who seemed to have fallen in love with her at first sight. This would be okay, even _flattering,_ if it weren't for two things:

He was a complete and TOTAL dork, and

She was in love with Edward Elric.

Winry sighed for a third time before returning to her candles.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bright lights and loud music seemed to mock Winry's mood as she wove through the crowd, welcoming guests. Every time the doorbell rang she ran to get it, but so far had been disappointed.

After thirty minutes, she felt like a robot with a painted on smile. Her words and movements and thoughts blurred into an automatic cycle:

"Good evening, Mr. Greene."

_Is Ed okay?_

"Happy New Years to you too, Mrs. Dragwood."

_Where could he be?_

"I'm glad you like it; Yes, I baked it myself."

_The door! Could it be…no…_

"Restroom is the third door on the left…no, the other left…"

_Have I really been in love with him for ten years?_

"No, no, I'll clean it up."

_Samuel alert! Turn around!_

And on, and on until the clock read 11:30 p.m. Winry wanted to scream from exhaustion, worry, and especially sore cheeks. She grabbed a platter with some snacks and took a deep breath to calm herself before heading back out of the kitchen.

She walked out onto the front porch to deliver snacks when someone tapped her shoulder. Full of hope and happiness she turned around to come face-to-face with…

Samuel. Samuel freaking Rotson. Not Ed, not Al, hell, not even another guest.

"Hey sweet thang! You look pretty gnarly when you're acting all Waitress! I need to stick by you so you don't miss your big midnight kiss!"

Winry did a huge internal cringe.

"Ahhh, Samuel, I…"

"Hold on, babe. I'm getting a call from Heaven. They're missing an angel and I'm looking right at her."

Winry did a huge outward cringe this time. Her head was about to explode. Edward was supposed to be her midnight kiss! Suddenly there were too many people, too many lights, and too many dorks in sight.

"Hey, take this. I'll meet you later." Winry said, shoving the platter in his face.

Without stopping to grab a coat, Winry ran through the other side of the house and out the back door. She needed to clear her head and she knew only one place to go—her and Ed's hill with the apple tree.

Winry sprinted without delay, letting the cold air clear her lungs and cool her head. By the time she got to the top of the hill, she was shivering and a thin layer of snow was collecting on her head. It was too late, though—there was no way she was going back until well after midnight.

She sat alone on the top of the hill, lost in her thoughts for only a minute when a burst of laughter coming from behind the tree erupted. Winry turned, startled.

"Ha…ahahahahhaahh! What a _fruitcake _that guy was! With the whole 'angel' thing! What a loser. Ha! Who was that guy?"

Winry stared at the person in front of her. He was fairly short, with gold eyes, and golden hair pulled into a braid, wearing a cocky grin and a gaudy red coat.

"He's….my n-neighbor…." Winry replied quietly and in shock. "OH, ED!" she screamed when she recovered, and ran to trap him in a huge hug. She nearly knocked him over, but was surprised when he squeezed her back, equally as hard.

"I missed you" he mumbled into her hair.

"I missed you, too. I was worried sick! I thought you wouldn't come." They leaned back enough to look at each other properly, but let go when Ed blushed and realized how close they were.

"Hey Ed, you grew a little. You're as tall as me!" Ed beamed.

"I told Al I was growing! And sorry we were so late, trains don't run as much on New Years."

"I'm j-j-just glad you c-came." She replied, teeth beginning to chatter.

"God, you must be freezing. Here." he said, taking off his coat and putting it on her.

"Thanks."

"Winry, you've lost weight! Are you eating and sleeping right? You look worse than normal!" he teased. Winry laughed, but grew serious.

"Well…I worry about…you and Al. I tend to work a lot more to distract myself…"

Ed looked away, and she regretted saying it. Winry knew he felt responsible. But after a moment, Ed smiled.

"So that guy was your neighbor?" he asked with a tang of humor in his voice.

"Haha, you saw that? Yeah, sadly he just moved here, and apparently he loves me…"

"And you don't like him?" Ed asked hesitantly.

"Hell no!"

Ed's smile couldn't be bigger. "That's good, now I don't have to beat him up."

"What?" Winry asked. "Why would you—"

She was interrupted by the distant call of people all over town counting down to midnight.

10…

"Well, he was right about one thing. You can't miss your midnight kiss…" Ed clapped his hands together and leaves rustled above them. Winry looked up to see what he had made with alchemy.

"A…mistletoe?"

7…

"Looks like you'll just have to kiss me!" Ed said, flashing his cocky grin. Winry's eyes grew wide as Ed took a step closer. He brushed some snow off her cheek.

"E-Edward…"

5…

"I love you, Winry."

She smiled.

"Oh Ed, I love you, too!"

3…

2…

1…

Both leaned forward until, exactly at midnight, their lips met in a kiss both had been waiting for forever.

They pulled away, red cheeked and breathless, a few minutes later.

"Um…you're not going to hit me with your wrench for that….are you?"

Winry just laughed and kissed him again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Where is Al? Hiding by the house taking care of a cold kitty.**

**Haha, I had a BF named Sam who was like this….lol maybe that's where I got the name…**

**Please review!**


End file.
